(1) Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type for transmitting motion along a curved path by a flexible motion transmitting core element movably supported by a guide means such as a conduit. More specifically, the subject invention relates to assemblies in which a core element extends from a conduit through a swivel joint into a swivel member and extends therefrom.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A variety of remote control assemblies include a conduit supporting a wire or cable core in which the core is slidably coated with a plastic material designed to reduce friction. Many such assemblies include a rod frequently made of metal attached to a wire-like core element being slidably supported in a sleeve. In those assemblies which include a swivel joint, the sleeve member has a male spherical ball at the end thereof disposed at a female spherical socket in the end of an end fitting for swivelling movement. In such swivel joint assemblies, the mating between the male and female surfaces at the swivel joint are seldom perfect which, therefore, results in an incomplete seal surrounding the core element. Also, there is an increased friction at the swivel joint. These factors could lead to increased foreign substances within the support assembly and undesirable wear at the swivel joint.